


【仁丸】微妙情节

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】微妙情节

仁王雅治艰难的把自己蜷缩在树荫里，虽然后颈上的汗粘腻的人十分不舒服，但比起站在太阳下暴晒——他有些不耐烦的“啧”了一声，又往树荫里缩了一点。

“吶、仁王君，隔壁系的丸井君，听说过吗？”

听到有女生的声音从头顶传来，仁王歪着脑袋斜了斜眼角。

——何止听说，自己从国中开始捉弄他的各种事迹加起来，都够对方跳着脚追着自己跑一整个神奈川了吧。

——当然，如果他有那个体力的话。

一系列的心理活动最后简化成了嘴上波澜不惊的一个 “嗯。”

“诶诶——！果然传闻是真的吗，仁王君和丸井君原来是非常好的朋友。吶吶、那丸井君原来是不是也这么帅气啊，仁王君稍微讲一些吧！”

——啧，这是什么奇怪的气氛啊。

稍微看了看和自己同班的女生，高挑的个子搭配着清秀的脸庞，马尾辫随着说话的语调不断跳跃着，但最让仁王在意的，还是她提到丸井的时候，瞳孔里抑制不住的光亮。

仁王低下头挑了挑眉，片刻之后站起身来，有些慵懒的伸展了一下四肢，又拍了拍裤子上的草屑，没有理会女孩子期待的目光，兀自走远了。

“这种事情还是不要问我的好，”背着身子说了这么一句，然后稍微停了下脚步，侧着头，欺诈师难得带着诚恳的语气认真的加了一句，“不过劝你还是别作他想了，你不是那家伙喜欢的类型。”

——啊啊，这热死人的夏天什么时候才能过去啊。

被落下的女孩子一个人咀嚼了一下仁王的意思，有些不高兴的撇了撇嘴，

“什么嘛，果然跟传闻一样，两个人如今关系并不好啊。”

往远处看了看，很快在人群中找到了自己的女生伙伴们，笑着招了招手小跑了过去，不一会儿女孩子们叽叽喳喳的笑闹声就让她把仁王的话都忘干净了。

关于仁王雅治和丸井文太的传闻在这个大学里屡见不鲜。大一刚入学两人就因为其高中时候网球部的辉煌成绩被少女们憧憬了一把，虽然进了大学已经不再打网球了，长着一张讨喜的脸的丸井和气质忧郁的欺诈师还是收获了不少的人气。

相比起丸井，仁王在对付女孩子的方面显得老实很多。在多次郑重其事的拒绝女孩子的告白后，女孩子们也渐渐明白了在这个看似漫不经心的男生身上大概并不能得到什么回应。仁王也乐得清闲，独来独往惯了的性子倒是也没让他感到任何寂寞。丸井却从入学起就没怎么消停过，前前后后换了也有好几个女友，奇怪的是即使是这样他的人气却反增不减；女孩子们会争相去丸井的专业课上旁听，顺便看能不能有机会搭上话，要是足够幸运能够吃到他在家政课上做的蛋糕，就高兴地仿佛中了头彩。

仁王想，虽然一直以欺诈师自诩，但比起丸井那张欺骗性十足的纯良脸蛋，他还是甘拜下风。

但同时关于两个人的传闻里，有一条传播面积极广，甚至到了默认程度的事——两人从国中起就是非常要好的朋友，但不知道怎么现在关系似乎并不太好。

其实这说到底，还是个误会。这个误会是两方面的，一方面他们俩虽然从国中就认识甚至还是同班同学，但关系并没有要好到旁人以为的程度，相比起来，各自其实都有更要好的双打搭档；另一方面，如今同校不同系的两人关系也没有僵到传闻里“有我没他”的地步，偶尔在学校遇见了会打个招呼或者约着打场球，甚至仁王还会经常收到丸井传来的他在家政课上做的蛋糕的图片简讯。

只是仁王看丸井好像从一开始就懒得去解释这些事情，自己也自然多一事不如少一事。

不过相比之下，上了大学之后仁王和丸井的交集确实少了很多。高中毕业后，柳生和柳按着家人的意思出国留学，桑原则选择了去巴西念书（据本人说，好像是为了父亲以后在巴西开餐厅的分店而做准备），幸村在美国一边深造一边接受彻底的治疗，切原和真田也在通向职网的道路上不断努力着，原本一年一次的网球部聚会也因为总是凑不齐人而渐渐被搁置了。 

好像就只有丸井和自己被留在了原地。

不过认真地想一想，他和丸井到底算是什么关系呢，大概……曾经有过羁绊的队友？

“曾经”这个词听起来让人不是很舒服，但是“羁绊”却又显得有些微妙的暧昧。

其实当年U17合宿的时候，仁王和丸井有过一段只有他俩参与的交集。说起来还有些狼狈，在团体替换赛时因为幻影使用过度从而耗尽体力的仁王雅治最后是被工作人员抬到医务室的。他保持着趴伏的动作在床上呆了大概半小时之后，意外的看到了架着木手永四郎进来的丸井文太。

“哟。”丸井朝仁王的方向打了个招呼，然后把木手小心的安置在了床上。在和医师确认了木手没有骨头上的伤之后，丸井才在仁王的床边搬了张椅子坐了下来。

仁王盯着也差不多浑身是伤的丸井半晌，“扑哧”一声笑了出来：“你这个独眼龙的绷带真的逊毙了。”

“……你这个奇怪的口头禅是哪里来的，最近准备cos冰帝的宍户了吗。”

——还有心情吐槽自己，看来伤的不重。

那后来，在处理好木手和仁王的伤之后，医务室的医师仔细的给丸井重新上了药。因为伤到了眼睛，所以需要格外小心的处理；重新被绑上新的绷带后，丸井被告知要每天到医务室报道换药。

得到同样待遇的是伤到了打球的左手的仁王。

反而是看起来伤得最重但其实都是皮外伤的木手显得轻松不少，在得到了一句“好好休养，最近不要剧烈训练”的嘱咐后，木手休息了一会儿就回去自己的宿舍了。

走之前还有些恶劣的揉了揉丸井的脑袋，并搜刮走了他剩下的口香糖。

休息的差不多但是还是懒得动的仁王斜着眼睛在木手和丸井身上来回看了半天，等到木手已经走出医务室了才对着丸井调侃了一句：“哟，关系不错啊，怎么，准备嫁去冲绳了？”

“可拉倒吧你，”丸井抬手揪了一下仁王的小辫子，“诶，说起来，和迹部打双打超——累的吧，毕竟那家伙擅长持久战啊。”

“噗哩—”仁王撇了撇嘴，“也还好，不过幻影倒是有了不少进展……也多亏了那家伙吧。”

丸井侧着脑袋看了看依旧趴着的仁王，吹了个泡泡没接话。又过了一会儿，在仁王以为他不会再说话了的时候，听到了丸井轻轻的问了一句：

“当初……被柳生打败的时候，是什么心情啊？”

“……哈？”

“超不甘心的吧……”没有在意仁王的回答，丸井自顾自的说了下去，“被自己深深信赖的同伴打败，又丢失了好不容易得来的合宿资格。”

仁王把脑袋重新埋进枕头，闭着眼说：“后来不是又回来了吗，而且比你们更强哦。”

“是啊……”丸井苦笑了一声，“……抱歉，问了奇怪的问题。只是想知道，当时桑原大概会是什么心情。”

几乎没有见到过队友脸上有这样复杂的神情，仁王睁开眼仔细的瞧了瞧丸井。

“所以说你们都想太多了啊，比赛有输有赢这不是很正常的吗。再说了，那句话怎么说来着，‘技不如人，甘拜下风’，大概就是这种意思吧。”

“是吗……” 丸井低着头稍微呢喃了一声，很快的又抬起头对着仁王笑着眨了眨眼，“果然本天才就是很厉害！”

——稍微安抚两句就蹬鼻子上脸了啊。

不过这性格还真是……让人有些喜欢。

仁王在那之后的几天也默契的和丸井一起每天准时在医务室报道。经过几天的调理，仁王的左手恢复的很快，已经可以做一些强度比较大的训练；丸井本来也没有伤到手脚的骨骼，几天时间的习惯之后也慢慢掌握了单用左眼的视觉判断，虽然这期间被仁王笑话了无数次“独眼龙”有些不开心，但他还是本着“队友爱”的慈悲心怀每次都顺便给仁王带一个蛋糕。

丸井拆绷带的那天，仁王也已经全面恢复了正常的训练。虽然伤口恢复的很好，也没有引起不必要的感染，但是大力的擦伤还是在丸井的眼角留下了一小道疤痕。远远的看上去也没有什么违和感，就好像迹部的那颗泪痣一样，只不过相比起迹部的邪魅，丸井的脸看上去更加可爱一点。

——等一下，我是不是用了“可爱”这个词。

仁王看着丸井拆了绷带的脸逐渐有些心烦意乱起来，不过这样微妙的心情也随着紧张的训练项目和他完全愈合的伤口而慢慢消失殆尽了。

回想起那个时候的事，才想起来合宿已经过去了许多年，但这些记忆还鲜活的仿佛发生在昨天。仁王摁开手机屏幕，看似随意的点进短信的页面，注意到丸井上次给他发消息已经是两周前的事了。

——这小子不会又忙着交往新的女友了吧。

顾不上心里泛上来的一丝酸意是从哪里来的，仁王下意识的开始编辑短信：

【丸井猪，怎么最近都没你消息啊，是不是挂科了忙着补习呢。】

那边倒是意外的很快回复了：

【本天才怎么会挂科！是这两周在准备毕业论文的开题啦……每天忙的昏天黑地连蛋糕都没时间做！】

好像有些满意对方回复的速度，仁王扯了扯嘴角随手把手机扔在了一边。他闭着眼睛倒在宿舍的床上躺了大概两分钟，又迅速的坐起来拿上钱包和手机走出了宿舍楼。

当他顶着烈日手上提着刚从店里买来的新鲜蛋糕往丸井宿舍走的时候，想着这就算是当年合宿时候每天一个蛋糕的谢礼吧。

当丸井顶着硕大的黑眼圈打开宿舍门看到正一脸要被太阳毒死模样的仁王时，惊讶的甚至都忘了开口说话。

“喂……快让我进去，我要热死了。”仁王烦躁的皱了皱眉。

丸井这才反应过来的赶紧把仁王让进了门，一直到仁王把新买的蛋糕放在他桌上时，他还是那副目瞪口呆的样子。

“干嘛啊丸井猪，几天没见你不认识我了吗。”

“……会在这个季节给我买蛋糕的仁王雅治我确实不认识……难道说其实你是披着仁王皮的桑原吗？”

“……拜托要cos也是我cos他，欺诈师哪是他那么容易就能假扮的。”

丸井倒也没客气，快速的打开了蛋糕的包装大大咧咧就开始往嘴里塞。

“啊——活过来了！”他有些感叹的深吸了一口气，“谢谢你啦仁王，你不知道我都要累死了。”

“你这么胖不会那么容易死的——”仁王斜靠着桌子吐槽了一句，“说起来，你女朋友呢？”

“啊，上周分手了。”轻描淡写的说了一句，仁王甚至觉得女朋友对丸井的吸引力可能还不及他手上的蛋糕。

“还是这么随意啊，文太。”

丸井听了不置可否，转过头看了看仁王：“倒是你，怎么也没见谈个女朋友？”

“女孩子很麻烦啊——而且也没有遇上什么喜欢的。”

“也是，我看你自己和自己就能玩的挺好。”

“……怎么感觉我有点可怜。”

“哈哈，玩笑玩笑——”一边摆着手一边把手上的蛋糕凑到仁王的嘴边，“尝尝吧，特别好吃。”

仁王盯着眼前被丸井啃的参差不齐的蛋糕犹豫了一下，还是就着丸井的手咬了一口。

——好像也不是很甜，真是挺好吃的。

在丸井终于成功的开题之后，作为“雪中送炭”的回报，仁王被对方执意拉去校外请吃饭。从宿舍楼走到校门口的不算短的一路上，都有女生惊讶的看着传闻中关系非常不好的两个人气氛融洽的走在一起。仁王并不需要刻意就能听到不远处传来的女生们的八卦声音，他侧过脸看了看身边的丸井，对方正一脸“事不关己”的吹着泡泡糖。

这也怪不得谁。虽然是一个大学的学生，但彼此的专业楼隔得十分远，之前也没有选过同样的选修课，没有了网球的纽带，曾经也不是配合默契的双打队友，他们确实没有任何理由要见面。传出那样“不和”的传闻也不是没有道理。

想到这里，仁王突然就有了一些好奇：“诶，文太，你知道大家都说我们俩关系不好嘛？”

像是想到什么好笑的事情，丸井依旧平视着前方慢慢的走着，嘴角却咧开了一个上扬的弧度：“啊，知道啊。”

“……那你怎么看。”

丸井这才有些奇怪的看了看仁王，眼里闪过一丝诧异：“我以为你是完全不会在意这些事情的人。”

——比较让我惊讶的是居然你才是完全不在意的那一个。

看到仁王没有答话，丸井重新直视前方，自顾自的说了下去：“嘛，你说咱俩都认识多少年了，前后桌都做了那么久，虽然可能比不上你和柳生的感情，我觉得咱们多少还是有些羁绊的吧。”

——又是这个词，羁绊。

“虽然仁王你是个比较慢热的性格，但是意外的是我很喜欢的类型哦。和你相处起来也不会很麻烦……总之本天才挺喜欢你的。”说完还一脸真诚的对着仁王龇着牙笑。

——喂喂，别说这么让人误会的话啊，笨蛋。

——稍微，有点在意。

那天之后，学校的传闻就慢慢的变了方向：数学系和新闻系的两位人气选手“冰释前嫌”，“重拾旧情”，关系甚至比曾经一起打网球的时候还好。

至于两位当事人，却仿佛完全置身事外，该怎么过还是怎么过，只是时常会相约着一起吃个饭什么的，但最后似乎都以球场上的对决结束。

“跟仁王打球真是很赚呐，就好像在同时跟好多人打球一样。”丸井常常在结束后这么跟仁王说，然后顺手拿毛巾给仁王擦擦汗。

事情变得让仁王有些措手不及的时候，是在冬天的一个傍晚。  
两个人吃了饭慢慢走在回宿舍的路上，丸井罕见的没有说什么话，仁王被北风吹的有些脸疼，也就懒得张嘴说话了。

在走到宿舍楼下快要分别的时候，仁王听见丸井低着脑袋说:

“仁王雅治，我喜欢你。”

仁王仔细盯着丸井的脸，确认了对方没有半分开玩笑的意思后，张了张嘴想说点什么，最后还是什么都没说出来。

“你……好好想一想，之后给我一个答复，好嘛？”

丸井脸上带着一丝不着痕迹的恳求，这模样让仁王看着有些苦涩，他认真的点了点头。丸井没有再说什么，转身往自己的宿舍楼走远了。

仁王看着丸井的背影，第一次发现他其实是个身材有些单薄的男孩子。

那天晚上仁王脑子里乱成了一锅粥，躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，终于折腾到半夜不知道几点的时候，才迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。睡着之前的那一刹那，他突然意识到从丸井开题之前的那个女朋友之后，到如今这大半年过去了，丸井好像再没有和女生接触过，他的生活里，好像就只有自己。

——文太那小子，是认真的啊……

他有些模糊的想着，终于睡着过去了。

后来的一整周，丸井都没有来找过自己。仁王忍耐着心中那乱麻般的烦躁度过了忙碌的一周，终于忍不住在上课的时间逃到了教学楼的天台。顶层的风带着凌冽的寒意让他脑子稍微清醒了一些，习惯性的把手放进口袋，却意外的摸到了不该属于自己的东西。

是之前玩闹的时候从丸井那里抢来的泡泡糖。

浅绿色的包装，是那个人最常吃的口味。仁王鬼使神差的拆开包装把糖扔进了自己的嘴里，青苹果的香气瞬间弥漫了整个口腔。

突然非常想念蓬松的草莓蛋糕的香甜。

用自己都没有想到的速度冲到丸井宿舍门前的时候，仁王还在大口的喘气。有些粗暴的敲了敲门，看到丸井仿佛最开始那样带着一脸惊讶看着自己的时候，仁王忍不住笑了出来：

“喂，交往试试看吧，丸井猪。”

丸井愣了半晌，直到仁王把他的脑袋压进怀里的时候，他才反应过来，闷着声音说了一句：“好。”

很久之后的某一天：

丸井靠在松软的沙发上无聊的翻着杂志，腿上是留着小辫子的男人的脑袋。仁王仰躺在丸井的大腿上百无聊赖的刷着手机，刷着刷着抬起眼看了一眼丸井:

“诶，文太，你知不知道其实我不喜欢吃甜的。”

丸井随手又翻了一页杂志，漫不经心的回答:

“哦，知道了，下次给你做的蛋糕不会加那么多糖了。”

——这样的日子，好像也还不错，噗哩。

END.


End file.
